A Great October
by princessangel396
Summary: One dark, cold night, everything changed for Dean Winchester. “Who are you?” she took a long, deep breath and smiled.“You don’t know me, but I’m October," she took another deep breath."Your daughter," way better then it sounds! give it a shot No Winchest!
1. October

**Hey everyone! I know, I know. What's rule number one of writing? Never have more then one story, going at a time. (Judi McCoy, is going to be so mad at me when she finds out!) lol. Not to say the rest of my writing club won't be. But any who, I had this idea going around in my head for sometime now, and I wanted to put it down. Yes, I'm still going to be working on my other two stories, so I won't be able to update on this one all the time. About one update everyone eight days. I'm sorry, but I have to think about my other stories. But, if everyone like's this story better then my others, I'll update this one, much more! I know, let's make a deal: One update, every… ten reviews? So if you like it, review! Thank you!**

_**I **_**do not own Supernatural. I hate you Eric! No, I love you! No, I hate you! Oh, never mind!**

* * *

**T.P.O.V.**

On the dark side of town, a young girl sighed as she walked the cold, wet streets, and hummed quietly to herself. It was dark. She shouldn't have been walking the streets of Chicago this late at night alone. but she had finally found him, and she would be _damn _if he got away again.

"You can do this," she kept repeating to herself.

"I can do this. I can do this." her voice got Stronger, and louder with each word. She was tall for her age, around 5'5 she wrapped her arms around herself before pushing her dark hair, out of her green eyes. She kept walking, hearing the snow crunch under her feet. She had come a long way to be here. And it wasn't easy. She was smart for her age. Real smart, and she used that to her advantage. She looked both ways, and then crossed 72nd street. Sighing as she saw her breath flow in the air. She didn't mind the cold. She liked it. In fact, her mother used to sit with her outside of their small home on at night and watch the stars. She used to tell her stories about the stars, about how she wondered if they really were as beautiful as they looked. And how she wondered if they were lonesome, being so far away. She missed those times. It hasn't been like that for a long time. She's been to a lot of places. Not all of them good. She frowned, thinking about that. She wanted a new start. that was part of the reason she was here. She heard loud music and yelling, as She passed by a bar, where drunks were falling out of laughing they're asses off, holding onto each other for dear life.

"Hey, pretty girl," one of the drunk man called to her. She quickens her paste, not even looking back.

"Be that way!" she heard the slurred voice shouted. she let out a breath of relief, when she heard them walking the other way. If she was right, she wasn't that far away from where she needed to be. She pushed her hair out of her face again. _They don't call it the windy city for nothing. _She thought to herself.

"It'll be worth it." she nodded to herself.

"It'll be worth it." she turned the corner.

_Motel 89 _blinked in red Flashing lights. _Now or never, _she took a deep breath, and walked across the street, a car almost hitting her.

"Learn to drive, dickhead!" she shouted after the beeping vehicle. She then huffed, rolling her green eyes.

"people." she walked across the parking lot, and passed by a beautiful, '67 Chevy Impala, she raised her brows, and nodded in approve. She then steeped over the curve, and walked passed a few doors. _399. 400. __**401.**_

She ran her fingers through her hair, and fixed her jacket.

"Okay," she whispered.

"I can do this." she took a deep breath, and then knocked on the badly painted, red door. _just like I saw it! _she thought, happily. She then heard rushed voices, and the door cracked open inch by inch. Whoever it was opening the door, saw that it was a young girl and pushed the door open more.

"Can I help you?" a tall man with Longish, brown hair, and hazel brown eyes, asked politely. _He's not what I thought he would be._ The girl smiled, nevertheless.

"Are you Dean Winchester?" she asked with hope. The tall man frowned confused, and then looked behind him, into the room.

"No, hold on." he told her closing the door a little. She pushed her lips.

"Dean," the guy called.

"It's for you?" he sounded confused.

"Who is it?" she heard a deep voice ask. She felt her heart speed up. _This is it. It's happening. _The door fully opened, and a man with short dark hair, and deep green eyes, was standing there. _It's him. _She smiled.

"Can I help you?" he asked her confused. She smiled wider.

"Are you Dean Winchester?" she wanted to make sure.

"Who want's to know?" he asked carefully. _It's him._

"Hi," she stared at him. _It's really him!_

"Hi?" he asked confused. She shook her head, and put her hand out.

"It's so good to meet you!" she was getting excited. He looked at her outstretched hand. After a good ten seconds, he took it, and shook it slowly.

"Who are you?" he asked, as he, and the tall man looked impatiently, at her. She smiled, and took a deep breath.

"You don't know me, but I'm October." she took another deep breath.

"Your daughter,"

* * *

**The next chapter will be October's P.O.V. so, I would love some reviews! It makes me want to write and update faster! If you want to know when I'll update on this story again, look up, at the note on the top of this chapter. thank you! (more Info about everyone next chapter!) Please review!**

**P.S this was my first time, writing from third P.O.V!**

**~Angel**

**Please REIVEW!**

* * *


	2. What Did You Say Your Name Was Again?

**Hey everyone! Wow, thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think I would get that many in one day! I hope this chapter clears things all for you! Please review!**

**I do not own Supernatural. Why must you make me admit that?!**

* * *

**O.P.O.V.**

"My what?" Dean asked, with so many emotions playing on his face: Shock, disbelief, confusion, and yep. More Shock, He looked like he might pass out.

"I'm your daughter." I smiled at him.

"You're crazy." I frowned looking down. _It was to be expected._

"Dean!" the tall guy yelled at him.

"What? She can't be my daughter, I don't have any kids! I think I would know if I did!" he yelled.

"You're Dean Winchester, aren't you? You're twenty-eight, born January 24th, 1979. In Lawrence, Kansas Mother's name was Mary, your father's John-"

"How do you know all that?!" he demanded.

"Because, I'm your daughter, and my mother wanted me to know who my father was," I replied simply.

"Who's your mother?" he asked.

"Albany Blake," his face went blank, and he stared at me. I had a feeling he really wasn't seeing me.

"Why don't you come in? You're probably freezing out there." the tall guy offered. I smiled at him. I was getting cold, with my hair being slightly wet from the fallen snow.

"Thanks," he opened the door, and him and Dean backed away. I walked over the threshold and looked down. I smiled.

"Salt-line, Nice,"

"How did-"

"My mom told me." I cut the tall guy off.

"And no, I'm not a demon, or anything. I'm human." _as far as I know. _I shook my hair, out of my jacket.

"You're a hard man to find Dean Winchester." I smirked at him, as he closed the door.

"How old are you?" he asked. I pushed my lips.

"I just turned, fourteen." I looked around the room. There were two large beds, and the walls were an ugly red, just like the door.

"Nice place you got here." I've lived in worst.

"Let's say you're telling the truth, what are you doing here? And why didn't your mother ever think to tell me I had a daughter?" I sighed, and looked at the chair by a small table, where a lap-top sat.

"Do you mind?" I nodded my head. The tall guy shook his head.

"Waiting here." he crossed his arms.

"My mom was young when she had me, she was scared. Something about, her father not liking you as it was, and then you leaving before she could tell you." he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, if you don't believe me, I have theses." I pulled my bag from over my shoulder, and opened it up, going through it.

"This is my birth certificate, and my mother told me, if somehow, I ever found you, to give you this." I pulled out the long, white envelope with my mother's hand writing on it. I never opened it. I've had whatever's in that envelope for years, and more then once I had wanted to rip it open and see what it said. But I couldn't, I kept my word and never opened it. I held it out to him, and he took the envelope, but left the certificate. I frowned and put it on the table. He walked to the other side of the room. The tall guy picked up my certificate.

"Your names on here Dean," he told him.

"It's just a piece of paper. It could be anybody's." I rolled my eyes.

"My mother wouldn't do that. She loved you," I could tell by the way she spoke of him, and how her eyes would glaze over. I may have been young when she told me stories, but I remembered the look she had on her face, every time. He looked up from the letter and stared at me for a moment. Then looked back down,

"October was it?" I nodded at the tall guy.

"Where are you staying?" I frowned. I haven't thought that far ahead yet.

"I don't know yet." there were probably only a hand full of place's that would let a minor, rent a room, without an adult. And that's if I lied through my teeth. He sighed.

"Well, how did you get here?" I smiled some.

"A bus,"

"A bus?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well… I took a bus half way here, and the other half I had to hitched-hike." I waved it off.

"You did what?" he asked, skeptically.

"Hitched-hiked, it was nothing, it's not like it's the first time I've done that." he looked shocked. I looked over at Dean, and saw him looking at a picture.

"What's that?" I asked him. He looked up at me, and shook his head.

"nothing." his voice was hoarse.

"Where's your mother now?" he asked me, as he put the envelop in his back pocket. I looked down sadly.

"She's dead. Has been for years," I closed my eyes.

"Shit," I heard him curse.

"How long?" I sighed.

"Six years." I played with my hands.

"Who looks after you?" the tall guy asked.

"I've been in and out of foster homes since I was eight. No one really takes care of me." I frowned, remembering some of the more bad homes I had been too then good.

"Shit." Dean cured again. I smiled.

"I always wondered where I got my mouth from. Mom wasn't too big on that." I told him. He frowned at me.

"Look kid." that didn't sound good.

"I can't be your father. I wouldn't be a good one for you." I looked down, telling myself that I would not cry. I got up.

"That's okay, I don't- I don't want anything from you, and I just wanted to meet you." I grabbed my bag, and birth certificate. I knew something like this could happen.

"Thanks anyway, my mother loved you very much." I told him, turning around and heading for the door.

"Wait!" I let go of the knob, and looked at the tall guy.

"Dean, you can't just let her go." I looked down as he talked to Dean.

"She's just a kid." I glared at him for a second, and then looked down.

"Give us a minute." the tall guy grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him away. I didn't try to listen to what they were saying. After a few minutes it got quiet.

"Hey," I looked up when I heard Dean talking to me.

"You don't have anywhere to go?" he looked like he already knew the answer.

"I'm not from around here." I pulled my bag over my shoulder more. He sighed and looked around him.

"Look, you can stay here for the night if you want, till we figure this out." I smiled.

"Really?" I asked, beaming.

"yeah." he nodded. I walked away from the door, and put my bag down.

"So, what are you two? Are you like… together?" I suddenly felt very uncomforted.

"What? No!" they both yelled together.

"I don't swing that way." Dean looked sick.

"We're brothers." _oh._

"I'm Sam," I smiled and clapped my hands together.

"Sammy!" I yelled happily.

"Just Sam," he protested. I looked down pouting.

"So I can't call you Sammy?" I looked at him with sad eyes. He immediately looked shocked with his wide eyes.

"What-I umm, Sure, You can call me Sammy if you want." he told me quickly. I smiled at him.

"Thanks! So, you're my Uncle?" I asked him, sitting back down on the chair. He smiled some.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Cool." I nodded.

"So, do you believe me?" I asked Dean, as he stood there, staring at us. He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I smiled, softly.

"So, umm, what do I call you?" I asked him, awkwardly.

"Let's just go with Dean, for now." I nodded. I could work with that.

"Okay," this turned out better then I thought. But, this is just the start of things. Soon there's going to be hard questions. Dean looked around the room, and then looked back to me.

"Yeah, so, what did you say your name was again?"

* * *

**There's chapter two! Wow, I didn't think I would get ten reviews in one day! You guys are great! Okay, I know that if October is fourteen, then Dean had gotten her mother knocked up (lol, sorry, I just like saying that, knocked up lol). At like age fifteen, but for stories sake, let's just go with seventeen. I can't make Dean over thirty, (you'll see why! this **_**is**_** fan fiction). Don't like it? Sorry, I'm just doing things the way they have too be for this story to work. Here's some Info on everyone:**

* * *

**Name: Dean Mason Winchester.**

**Age: twenty-eight.**

**Occupation: Hunter/boss to younger brother.**

**Nickname(s): Smartass; Dunce; Jerk; Dick Asshole.**

**Story: Dean Winchester, was born on January 24th, 1979. In Lawrence Kansas, He met/fell in love with Albany Blake, the only girl he had ever loved, at the age of seventeen, at Owen high school. Spend two months together, before he had to go back to hunting with his father. She knew the real him, and loved him for who he was, as he did her. He had never seen anything like her. So beautiful, so full of life, so free, He really did love her, and it killed him when he had to leave her, but he knew he had too. He made a promised to himself that he would never love again. Or at least, never love anyone the way he loved her. All the same, he never knew he had a daughter, and he never forgot about Albany.**

* * *

**Name: Samuel Carson Winchester.**

**Age: twenty-four.**

**Occupation: Hunter/little brother.**

**Nickname(s): Sam; Sammy; Smarty geek-boy.**

**Story: Sam Winchester was born on May 2nd, 1983. He has one older brother: Dean, he is a play by the rules, always do the right thing type. He is very smart, and loves to read, and do research. He started hunting when he was very young, and looked up to Dean as a kid. He has Longish, brown hair, and hazel brown eyes, and is about 6'4. He is very good-looking. He quit hunting at the age of eighteen, and Went to Stanford University for three years. Continued hunting after he lost his beloved girlfriend Jessica, by the Y.E.D. and has never quite been the same,**

* * *

**Name: October Madeline Blake-Winchester.**

**Occupation: Student/daughter/unannounced.**

**Nickname(s): tober; Toby, Oct; Octy Trouble.**

**Story: October Winchester was Born ****on August 22, 1995. In ****Salem, Massachusetts, ****She has long brown hair that shines with natural, golden highlights in the sun. She has the same deep green eyes, as her father, and the witty one-liners as well. She could easily pass for sixteen, with the way she holds herself, and because of her height. Lost her mother in what she was told a 'freak accident' when she was eight. She doesn't believe her death was natural. Her ****mother taught her most of everything she knows about the supernatural world, and has the potential to be a great hunter. She had always known who her father was. Her mother never tried to hide that from her. Has been looking for her father Dean Winchester, for sometime now, (more to her story later on).**

* * *

**Name: Albany Elena-Aaron Blake.**

**Age: would be twenty-eight years old.**

**Occupation: Mother of October/Ex girlfriend of Dean Winchester.**

**Nickname(s): Al; Aly; Ban; Bany; Elena; Lena Air.**

**Story: Albany Blake was born on September 28, 1979. In ****galax, Virginia. She had long dirty-blonde hair, and dark blue, eyes. She was very beautiful, but also very friendly, and kind to others. She met Dean Winchester when she was sixteen, and they had their first kiss, on the night of her Seventeenth birthday. She knew she loved him, from that moment on. Dean told her what he did, what he was, and she accepted him for who he was. She had always known some things, about the supernatural world from her grandmother. On Halloween night, she and Dean laid on a blanket in the dark, empty park. They declared they're love for each other, and she gave herself to him. Heart, soul, and body. A few weeks later, Dean had told her that he had to go. But, he had ****promised her that ****somehow, and someday, he would found, and come back for her. Three weeks later, her world had stopped. With no way to contact him, and not knowing what to do, she turned to the only other person who could tell her what to do, her father. Her father was furious, and demeaned her to get rid of it. Naturally she refused, and ****ran away to her ****grandmother's in ****Massachusetts, where she gave birth, and raised her beautiful baby girl, October.**

* * *

**Well, there are the profiles for everyone, and yes, I gave Sam and Dean, middle names, so sue me! Lol. I hope you liked it! I'm not asking for reviews to up date, I'm just saying that it will take longer for me to update on this story, because I'm working on three at one time! So, unless I get ten reviews on this chapter, I won't update till about, one week. I'm sorry! So please review!**

**~Angel**

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOO! JUST DO IT!!!! PLEASE!**

* * *

* * *


	3. Cashiles

**Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait! Thanks to every one of you who has review! I love you all, and you are what keep me writing! This chapter has a twist/shock to it, so I hope you like it! And remember to review! Please and thank you! Ha-ha, sorry, I was watching Kim Possible again!**

**I do not own Supernatural. But I do own my OC October! Yeah, she's okay, but she's no Sam and Dean!**

* * *

**O.P.O.V.**

"October, O-C-T-O-B-E-R" I spelled it out for him.

"Don't get smart." he narrowed his eyes at me. I pouted.

"Sorry, anyway, you know, you're kind of hard to find." I got up and took off my jacket.

"Didn't know I was being looked for." he replied.

"Yeah, well, I guess you guys are that good. I've been looking for you for a long time." I sat back down.

"How long?" Dean raised his eyebrows at me, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Three years. On and off," I waved it away.

"Three years? You're just a kid." I glared at Sam.

"I'm fourteen, and would you stop saying that? I've been through a lot trying to find him," I looked at Dean and him.

"Like what? And where did you come from?"

"Well, as you know I came from my mother," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Dean, this ones really yours," Sam told him.

"Shut up," Dean mumbled.

"Well, I've been all over. I once followed you to New York, but I missed you by an hour." I told them.

"New York? When?" Sam raised his eyebrows at me.

"Two years ago. The last time I missed you, you guys were in D.C." they both looked shocked.

"You've been trailing us?" Dean exclaimed.

"You went all the way to D.C?" I think you know who said what.

"Oh, calm down cupcake. It's not like I was gonna hurt you or anything." I rolled my eyes at him. Sam laughed and Dean looked shocked.

"Did she just call me cupcake?" he asked Sam, Sam shook his head.

"Yeah, well, as I was saying, I've been all over the place, and it's not really the easiest thing to do when you're fourteen." I looked across the room and saw a gun sitting forgotten on a bed.

"Nice gun," I commented. He looked confused for a moment, and then looked at the gun and back to me.

"Don't tell me you have a gun too?" I smiled,

"No, but I know how to use one." his and Sam's eyes got wide.

"Oh, don't give me that look. It's not like I've ever killed anyone." I waved it away.

"Who taught you?" Sam asked me.

"I once had a good foster brother who had some, and one day he showed me how to use one." I smiled sadly. I would miss Joey. He was the only foster brother I had that had treated me nicely. And he didn't really show me how to use them… just let me hold them. Whatever, same thing, Right?

"Where is he now?" Sam questioned me. My voice was emotionless.

"He's dead." Sam looked at me with pity. Dean looked away awkwardly.

"How did he-"

"It wasn't anything supernatural. If that's what you're asking." I told Sam. He nodded.

"It was a long time ago." I told them. One year felt like a long time to me.

"Okay, now, I get why you're here and everything, but why are you alone? Do your foster Parents really not care?" I sighed.

"No, they don't care as long as they get a check at the end of the month." Dean looked pissed and Sam looked shocked.

"They probably think I just ran away again… and I kind of did." I smirked a little at the end.

"You've ran away before?" Sam asked me. I nodded.

"Oh, Yeah, how do you think I followed you guys anywhere? And they don't care anyway. I've only been with theses people for a few months." I hated them… they were rude, and only take in kids to have the extra money. My old bedroom was only big enough for one person and I was sharing it with two other girls.

"And you don't have to worry, I'm pretty sure I lost them." I told them. They looked confused and I realized what I had said.

"Lost, them?" I sighed.

"Sorry, wrong thing to say. I didn't mean to."

Dean looked at me like I was stupid. _Who knows, I probably was._

"Okay little girl. What are you talking about, is someone following you? Your foster parents?" I sighed.

"No. No one is following me." _Right now, _I added in my thoughts.

"I think you're lying." he told me coldly.

"Dean," Sam warned him.

"No, Sam. She comes in here, tells me I'm her father, and then she says some people are following her, and she lies about it after she admits it herself." I kept my head down. I knew he was right. I had found them, and now I had to tell them the truth.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even come here." I told them sadly as I got up from my seat.

"Oh, no, sit your ass, down." Dean ordered me. I did as he said and sat my ass back down.

"Who is following you?" I sighed.

"I don't know."

"Bull."

"No, I really don't know! I don't know who they are!" I told him. He looked troubled.

"Why the hell do you have people following you, anyways?" I sighed.

"Well, I don't know, I guess because they want to kill me!" I sapped at him. He and Sam went still.

"They want to kill you?" Sam asked slowly, and in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's the plan. Don't worried throe. I'll see them when they're close, and we can get out of here before they have a chance in hell!" I told them proudly.

"Whoa, whoa, back up Octy." I grinned. _A nickname! I haven't had a nickname in so long! _I felt like a kid in a candy store.

"Who the hell would follow you? You're just a kid." I glared at him.

"I'm fourteen!" he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, a kid, now, what do theses…?"

"Hurters?" I helped him out. His eyebrows shot up.

"Hurters? You got hurters on your ass?" him and Sam had gotten up, and were walking back and forward questioning me.

"Their not hurters like you guys." I told them.

"But they do hurt some things…" I said slowly.

"Like?" Dean asked, waiting for my answer.

"Cashile's," I whispered.

"What?"

"Cashile's," I told him louder. He looked confused.

"What the hell is a Cashile?" Sam nodded his head, looking for more information as well. I sighed and pulled out my small black book from my backpack.

"I got this from my grandmother, right before she died. She passed a month after mom did. I know it was them." I saw his eyes harden, and his body was still.

"You're saying these people killed your mom?" I sighed. I didn't really want to get into all of this right away. I had a plan. I was just going to meet him, and then keep around if he wanted me too. I didn't want them to find him. And now I have an Uncle, too! I'm sure they would be able to take care of themselves if they were to find me. But they shouldn't have to, and I wouldn't let them even get close enough to take someone else from me!

"I know they did. They were trying to get to me." I whispered.

"Why would theses… hunters, want to hurt you, October?" Sam asked me softly.

"Because I'm different," I answered him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a freak," I looked at him with sad, hard eyes. He looked taken aback.

"That's okay; Sammy's a bit of a freak, too." I looked at Dean shocked, and Sam glared at him.

"What?" he mumbled.

"I was just trying to make her feel better…"

"Not the time, Dean," he told him.

"Now, what do you mean?"

"There are people out there, Sam. People who will do anything to clear the world of all but human life, not that Cashile's, are not human. They are. But theses hunters believe them to be evil. Not all of them are." I told them. They looked shocked and confused. Two of the only emotions I have seen them display.

"I've never heard of a Cashile," Sam told me.

"Yeah, and he's geek-boy." Dean smirked at him. I sighed.

"Most Cashile's live in secret." I told them.

"Most?" Dean raised one brow. I got up and moved to look out the small window in the room.

"There are some who live in the open; they are the ones who are hunted. A long time ago, there were much of them. They lived life in pace, and joy. They never did anything to anyone. Then theses…hunters if you will, they go by many names. They came, and everything changed." I told them. I then looked back at them.

"They set fire to their lands of pace. Some were taken and tortured. Others were left to be looked on as freaks. Outsiders. Nobodies. It drove them mad." I chuckled darkly.

"It forced many of them evil, and they were no longer a peaceful sight to be seen. They took, and they killed, and they made sure everyone around them life's were a living hell. All to revenge their forgotten land, _Cendrillion,"_ I finished, and took a deep breath.

"I've never heard of that before." Sam said, both confused, and annoyed.

"It's all true. Here." I handed him my book.

"Be careful with that. It's _very _old." I told him. He nodded and opened it to the first page.

"Cendrillion?"

"It's French. It means: _"Of the ashes"_ they burned their home lands. It was only right for them to rename it." I told Dean.

"And Cashile?"

"Hidden; child of a concealed birth." he nodded.

"Why a conceal birth?" he questioned.

"Cashile's… how do I put this? They're not really born into it. It's wished upon them."

"Wished upon? You mean people wish this on themselves?" I shook my head.

"Oh, no, no. they can't wish it on themselves, and they can't unwished, it." I clarified.

"Then who wishes it on them?" Sam had gotten into the convection.

"No one really, When an elder Cashile comes across someone 'special'" I made air quotes with my fingers.

"It needs to keep the Cashile's line, going. It whispers, it wishes to them, it gives them power, it--it gives them a gift." I finished in a whisper.

"A gift? Like the tooth fairy?" I shook my head at Dean.

"No- wait. Is the tooth fairy real?" Dean gave me a W-T-F face, so I sighed.

"Sorry, stupid questioned. But no, not like the tooth fairy, it gives them a gift, and sometimes, it's not always so great a gift." I told them.

"Can they make as many Cashile's, as they want?" I nodded.

"Yes, most of the time, they just wonder upon, who is destined to become one. Other time's, it's wished upon them by past relatives."

"Why?" Sam wondered aloud. I sighed.

"It may help to protect them."

"From what?"

"Many things," I told him shortly.

"You sure know a lot about that stuff." Dean commented.

"Mm-hum," I nodded.

"Why do you?" I sighed.

"Because I have too," I told him simply.

"Yeah, okay. And how did you know we were here?" Sam asked of me. I bit my lip, and then looked up at them.

"I kind of saw it."

"Saw it?" Dean and Sam asked in unison.

"Yeah, I saw it."

"How?" I sighed, and moved the collar of my shirt to the side, so I could grab a hold of my necklace. I then showed them the necklace on its long chain, without taking it off.

"With _My _gift,"

* * *

**There's chapter three! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but my other stories are getting more reviews, so I had to work on those! So don't be mad! I'm also sorry this chapter is so short. (Yes, I know it was short, so no need to point that out! Lol). But the next one will be long. Like 5000 words longer! And I'll try to have it out soon. Thank you, and please review! Reviews make me so happy, and I always reply! (I have it to where anyone can leave a review,) so please leave me some! Long, short, I don't care! (But I **_**really **_**love long reviews!) okay, I'm doing this thing where I want to get to know my readers and reviewers, so, I'm going to tell you three things about myself, and I hope you tell me three things about yourself!**

**About me 1. My birthday is February, 22, and I'm a Pisces! (You know who else is a Pisces? Do ya? Jenson!)**

**About me 2. As I am writing this, I am sick. I have the flu! (I hate being sick!)**

**About me 3. I like Robert Pattinson, as Edward Cullen in Twilight, but I really wanted Hayden Christensen to play him!**

**There's three new things' about me! Now you can tell me about yourself if you want! You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm not a very pushy person. Well, when it comes to reviews, I kind of am… lol so please review! Thank you for reading!**

**~Angel**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	4. The Vistion

**Hey everyone! Sorry I've been M.I.A. I've just been working on some stories, and I lost track of how long I went without updating on this one. This chapter is kind of short, but it has some more background, and some more Sam and Dean! I swear next one is going to be way longer, they will be out of the Motel room, and you'll see what happens from there on!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are great, and I love all of you. Again, I am so sorry this is so late. A lot has happened, and with the snow we've been getting in Virginia, my Wi-Fi has been down. So if I haven't been replying to your messages or reviews, it's because I've only been seeing them on my cell phone thanks to it letting me see my E-mail. Thank you and I hope you all can forgive me.**

**Oh, last thing: I want to say thank you to a review named Rose. Thank you so much for all your kind reviews, and words. This chapter is for you!

* * *

**

**O.P.O.V.**

I groaned as opened my eyes and the light from the Motel room blinded me for a moment. The night before came by to me and I smiled softly.

"Hey," I looked to my left, and saw Sam sitting on the bed next to the one I was laying on.

"Hi," I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Glad you're up. Dean just left to get some food." I nodded.

"I don't eat much in the morning." I told him. He looked at me with confused eyes.

"Can Cashile's not eat in the morning?" I giggled. After I had told them a little about myself, they had been shocked. Of course that's normal, I just told them I was tired, and wanted to sleep, they had let me, but I had more questions to answer.

"No, They can. I just don't get real hungry until lunch time. And really,_ I am _human." he nodded, and I noticed he was keeping his distance on the other side of the room. I frowned.

"You can come closer if you want, Sam. I won't hurt you." I told him quietly. It's not like I _could_ hurt him. I was at my weakest right now, and why would I even try to hurt the only family I have left, and who took me in?

"Sorry." I heard him mumbled. The door to the motel opened, and Dean walked in carry two brown bags. He looked at me for a moment then put the bags on the small table.

"I didn't know what you like - kids eat pancakes, right?" I ignored his kid comment, and shrugged my shoulders.

"I like pie." I told him. I heard Sam laugh, and I looked at him confused. Dean looked away and went through the bag.

"Yeah, okay. Well, you got pancakes." he told me as he put food on the table. I half smiled.

"Pancakes are cool," I said as I got out of the bed and we all looked at each other for a few awkward seconds.

"Umm, I'm just gonna take a shower. If that's okay with you guys?" I asked quietly as I stood looking down.

"Yeah, that's fine. Take your time." I looked up and smiled at Sam's kind eyes. I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom.

***********

**T.P.O.V.**

Sam and Dean listened for the click of the bedroom door and then let out a breath of air. Dean sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

"Dean…"

"Don't wanna talk about it, Sam." he replied as he looked him in the eyes.

"Dean, come on, Man. You can't be like that," Sam then lowered his voice to a whisper, and leaned forward, sitting down as well.

"Dean, a teenage girl comes looking for you in the middle of the night, she says she's your daughter, and you believe her?" Sam asked him in a hard to believe tone. Dean stopped what he was doing, his coffee halfway to his lips and put the cup down, sighing.

"Yeah, Sammy, I believe her." they heard the sound of running water and Sam leaned back in his chair.

"How the hell do you not know you have a daughter?" Dean glared at his younger brother.

"It's not like anyone freakin' told me!" he tried his hardest to keep his voice low.

"Who?" Dean looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Sam sighed.

"Who's her mother?" Dean's face changed into a mixer of pain and anger.

"What does it matter? You wouldn't know her." Sam shook his head.

"Not the point, Dean. I saw your face. Your face changed when she told you, so I know it wasn't some One-Night-Stand." he argued.

"Back off, Sam." he warned.

"I have a right to know, Dean." Sam's voice had gotten louder, and he took a deep breath.

"I deserve to know, Dean." his voice had picked up a softer tone, almost very caring.

"I'm her Uncle. Aren't I?" Dean stared at him long and hard and then sighed.

"Her name was Albany Blake. She was beautiful," his voice and eyes had taken on a look and note Sam had never heard his brother speak in before, and he was shocked. Not only about the way his voice had a longing edge to it, but it was the first time he had ever heard his brother call someone beautiful, and not just a hot-piece-of-ass.

"I met her when I was seventeen and Dad was off on some hunts and left me to myself for some odd weeks. That meant high school and whatnot," his green eyes had taken on a far away look, almost as if he wasn't just telling the story, but visiting it as well.

"The first time I saw her, she was kicking some guy's ass for hitting on her." he laughed.

"Really, she was really hitting the guy because he touched her ass." he was smiling now, and it was the first real smile Sam had seen his brother show in a long time. He then looked at Sam and shook his head, the smile still in place.

"Man, Sammy, I never wanted to know about a girl so _much _in my life." his face then lost its smile and turned into one of sadness.

"A few weeks later Dad was back, and it was time to move on." he hid his sadness over the past well, but Sam knew his brother, and he saw right through his mask of bullshit.

"You loved her." it wasn't a question, and Dean didn't try to deny it. He never stopped loving her. With all the woman and all the shit that he's done and said, she was the only one that meant anything to him, and he still loved her.

"Yeah, Sammy, I love her a lot." it was the first time Sam had ever heard him admit to any kind of emotion, and he didn't even bring up the fact that Dean had said he loves her and not that he did.

"Then why-?"

"Why what, Sam? Why leave her if I loved her? Why go off to God knows where with Dad, when the whole time I didn't even know I was a father? Why the hell did I do anything?!" he yelled, cutting Sam off from his question. Sam stared at his brother in shock.

"Dean, I didn't-"

"And now she's dead. And I didn't do a Goddamn thing to stop it." Dean stated, solely.

"That is not your fault. And you just said it yourself: you didn't know you were a father. I know you wouldn't' have left if you knew. Well, I _hope _that you wouldn't have." He added, hoping to lighten the mood. Dean looked at him and felt a small grin come on his face that he couldn't help.

"And the thing is: now that you do know, you can't let her walk out without even knowing her, and you can make up for all that you've missed." they stared at each other for a few minutes and then Dean said in a clear voice:

"Yeah… I guess your right." he said slowly.

"So you're really sure, there's not a doubt in your mind that she's lying?" Sam questioned again. Just the thought of Dean being a father was so far away from anything Sam had ever thought about his brother, that he couldn't even get his mind to warp around the idea.

"I'm sure, Sam. And you said it yourself," Dean said quietly, remembering their few words from last night when Sam had pulled him aside before the girl had left.

"She has my eyes." Sam nodded.

"Yeah, she does." Sam thought about seeing the girl for the first time and thinking she reminded him of someone, and a few minutes after that thought -- Dean was the one he was trying to think of. Her eyes were the exact same as Dean's, just a bit wider with a childlike glare and more… girlish? Sam shook his head.

"But… then there's that whole Supernatural thing…" Sam brought up. Dean then sat up taller in his chair and nodded.

"I don't know what to think about that. I mean, she's just a kid, and we've never heard of these Cashile things before." Dean tried to keep his cool, even though he was pretty freaked out from never hearing of what Chashile things were.

"I know. I'm pretty sure I've never heard anything about it, but I could've just skipped something along the way." Sam admitted.

"Do you think…? I mean, could she be… dangerous?" Sam asked, worriedly. Him and Dean shared a look of confusion and then heard a door open, and October stood there, wearing Jeans and a T-shirt, her hair dripping wet as she dried it with a towel. She looked at the two of them and then raised one dark brow.

"How come I feel like you guys were talking about me?" they stood up and she stared at them as she dyed her hair.

"No, we weren't-" she glared at Sam.

"No. Don't lie, its okay. I would be talking about me, anyway." she smirked at him, showing him that she was just playing around with them. Sam laughed nervously, and stayed standing up.

October sighed and then started brushing her hair.

"October… hey," Sam said slowly as he moved from foot to foot.

"We were just saying how… Err, we were-"

"Are you going to kill us while we're sleeping?" Dean blurted out.

******

**O.P.O.V.**

"Are you going to kill us while we're sleeping?" my _daddy _questioned me without beating around the bush. I looked at him in shock.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, hitting him on his arm.

"What?" he asked back, and then looked at me.

"Well?" I looked at him and glared.

"Of course not! Why the hell would I kill you?!" I exclaimed as I glared at him.

"Hey, he said it!" Sam said as he pointed to Dean, his other hand held up, almost as if I were going to kill.

"Nice job, Dean. Piss off the Cashile!" Sam whispered to him but I heard.

"I have a name and it's not Cashile! It's October. And I quite like it, so remember it." I told him.

"But you do make a point. I like you, you're smart." I told Sam as he looked at me, confused.

"Thanks?" I giggled.

"You're welcome! And no, I'm not going to kill you." I said mockingly to Dean.

"Why would I?" I questioned them in confusion. They looked stuck and Dean waved his hand around between them.

"Just wondering, you never know…" I nodded.

"Um-hum," I turned around and started brushing my hair again.

"And I can't hurt you." I said softly as I looked at the ground, my brush still going through my hair.

"And that would be because…?" I turned around and looked at Dean.

"Look outside, its daylight out there. I'm in my weakest right now, and even without the light, I'm still not powerful enough to kill you." I explained to them. Even without the light I couldn't hurt them with my Powers. That isn't how it worked. I wasn't that strong, if I wanted to kill them, it would have to be done the normal way.

"Daylight? You can't go out there…?" Sam questioned.

"You're like a Vampire?" Dean raised his eyebrows in wonder, I gasped at him.

"No! Of course not! And don't you dare compare me to those Twilight freaks!" he looked at me in wonder and Sam still looked confused. The only looks I've really seen on their faces so far.

"Can you go out in the day?" I nodded at Sam.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm going to burst into fames!" I laughed quietly and Dean stared at me.

"What?" he shook his head and I went on:

"My Powers… if you wish to call it that -- doesn't do very well at day, See, I was born at night --** 11:11 Pm **to be dead on. So I'm most powerful at night." I explained slowly.

"I don't know, I guess that's just how it works." I mused, as I put my brush down on the bed and walked toward the table.

"May I?" I waved my hand toward the food. He shook his head.

"Knock yourself out." I sat down and took my pancakes.

"Thanks. You know, I'm not much of a breakfast person, but this looks good. Better then the crap I've been eating for the past few mouths." I told them as I picked up a fork.

"And what have you been eating for mouths?" Dean asked me as he sat down across from me. I shrugged.

"Mostly eggs, But sometimes I got lucky and got to the cereal before it was gone." I explained as I took a bite of the pancake.

"At my last Forster home, they had too many kids, not enough food. Everyone all but killed for whatever they got." I told them sadly.

"Yeah, Forster life sucks, but its better then living on the street."

"That is… wow. That's awful. I'm sorry." Sam told me. I smiled sadly and shook my head.

"It's okay. It's not like it's you're fault I'm pretty much a no one in the world. It's bearable." I told him. He wasn't the one who killed my mother, or my grandmother. He wasn't the one who left me alone to nothing but cruel people and even crueler Forster kids. It was quiet after that, just the sounds of our eating and awkward sighs.

"Anymore questions?" I asked once I was done with my food. I looked at both of them and Dean looked up at me, an unreadable look on his face.

"Yeah… what exactly do you want?" I sigh and put my fork down. My hand went to my hair and I started rolling it around my finger and pulling: a nervous habit.

"I… I don't _want _anything. It's more of a need. A selfish need, and I'll understand if you would like me to leave." I then looked up to Sam and Dean's faces and then down again.

"I just want to know you. _Both _of you, I may not be the cleanest person or the quietist, but I _can _be if I need to. I know what you guys do and I'm not enrolled in school yet, so that's fine. And my parents-" I made quote marks with my fingers.

"-Wouldn't care if I ever came back. They probably think I tried to get emancipated." I rolled my eyes and then sighed.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is: I want to know you. _Need _to know you, and if you wanna know me… even just a little… I'll probably be the shit-happiest kid ever." I explained as I shut my eyes tight and waited for whatever was about to happen.

"You know what we do?" Dean asked me and I nodded.

"And you want in on that?" I looked at him and didn't know what to say.

"All my life… even when my mother was alive, I never felt like I belonged. I know, weird thing to feel as a eight year old, but still, I did. I never knew how weird things happened to me, and then one day, she and my grandmother told me I _was _different." they had a look of understanding on their faces, Sam more then Dean, but it was still there.

"I know about the Supernatural, and I know that you guys are the ones that take care of whatever is hiding in the dark, and no one knows may have saved their life." I then took a deep breath and let it out.

"I know what you do and I'm okay with that. If you want me to stick around, I will. But if you don't, it's not like I'm going to be losing anything. I mean, I've lived without family, or _anything _close to it half my life, I would just know I was losing what I never found." I looked down and sighed. They could tell me to go away and never come back right now, and I was giving them that choice. I didn't know where I would go from here. Maybe I would catch a bus to New Year and do whatever it is people do when they run off there. I could even change my name and become a new person… join a mob or some shit. But that was plan B, of course.

"October, I wouldn't wish this kind of life on anyone, especially someone as young as you. But if you want this, and want to join us, I won't stop you. It might be kind of nice having you around." Sam told me with a small smile and I looked at him in shock.

"Really?" he nodded and I looked at Dean.

"What about you? I mean, I won't stick around if you don't want me to, people tell me I'm annoying and can talk too much, but I don't see how that can be when I never really talk to anyone and-"

"Okay, Kid. Calm down. It's fine with me." Dean cut me off from my nervous rambling. I jumped up and clapped my hands together.

"Yay! Thank you guys so much! You really don't know how happy this makes me!" Sam smiled and I smiled back. I then felt something warn on my chest and looked down to see a blue glow.

"Oh, no," I had time to mumble before I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head and my feet lock into the ground.

"October!" I heard them yell as the world went black.

_**Vision:**_

_A tell man dressed in all black walked into a Motel's front room and took a look around as he took off his glasses._

"_Can I help you?" the man behind the front desk asked as he looked at the man nervously. The man in black looked at him for a long minute and then sniffed the air. His head turned away in a degusted manner and he walked out of the room._

"_This way, She was here." the man told the three others that were dressed the same as him. He then put his black glasses on and walked down the sidewalk._

"_I can smell her."_

_**Now:**_

I opened my eyes and sat up grasping for air.

"October?!" I looked at the worry faces of Sam and Dean as they stood over me by the bed they must have moved me to when I blacked out.

"October, what the hell was that?!" Dean yelled as he looked at me with a look of shocked concern on his face.

"You have to get out of here. Now!" I yelled as I pushed him out of my way and got off of the bed.

"What?" Sam asked, his voice still confused,

"October, what just happened?" I grabbed my bag and looked at them.

"Get your stuff, and fast. You don't have much time. They're going to be here any minute." I rushed as I put on my shoes and grabbed my book off of the table.

"God, I am _so _sorry! This is my entire fault!" I cried as I put my book in my bag.

"What's going on, what are you talking about?" I turned toward Sam and sighed.

"You have to get out of here now. They found me, there's four of them." I explained as I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail.

"Who, the hunters?" I nodded as I threw a bag at Dean.

"You have to go, now. There's too many, and they're too strong. I can't take them and neither can you. Please, just listen to me and leave. Now," Sam started getting his stuff together and I breathe a sigh of relief for him not asking anymore questions. It only took about thirty seconds for them to get their things and for us to be outside.

"You guys need to get far away from here. From me. Go somewhere else, anywhere else, and don't come back here for awhile. If they get your scent

Mixed with mine, they'll come after you, too. I am so sorry! I never meant for this to happen." they walked to the black Impala I had seen last night and threw their bags into the backseat.

"It was great just meeting you. I won't forget it. I'm really sorry!" I turned around and started walking away.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?!" a hand on my arm stopped me and turned me around.

"I can't stay here. They'll find me. We don't have much time; I don't even know how long before that vision happens. I have to leave, take a bus as far from here as I can get." I told Dean as I looked up into his eyes. I didn't noticed before, but his eyes were the same color as mine.

"You're just going to run off alone when some people are trying to kill you?!" he yelled in outrage. I took his hand off of my arm and sighed.

"I can't do this to you guys! You'll be hunted too, and if I can help it, I'll just go away. Forget we ever met." I told him as I tried to turn around again, only for him to stop me.

"Yeah, I don't think that will happen. And we already have every other bastard on the Planet wanting to kill our asses." he told me as he grabbed my arm again and started pulling me toward the car.

"Stop! Let me go!" I yelled at him as I tried to get free.

"I don't think so. You're coming with us. Now be a good girl and get in the car." he told me calmly.

"No! I can't! They'll get you!" I told him, still trying to get free.

"Sam." he called as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, he then threw them at Sam and he caught them.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled he opened the door to the backseat.

"Get in. If you're not going to go quietly, I'm just gonna have to hold you down." he pushed me into the car and then threw my bag in my lap.

"You can't do this! They're find you!" I told him as he shut the door and got in from the other side.

"Let them. Now be quiet, and don't make me hold you down." I groaned and looked out the window as we pulled out of the Motel and onto the road.

"This was a mistake. I should never have come." I said as I watched cars and buildings go by with the speed of the car.

"Well, you did. Now, tell me what the hell happened back there, and why the hell we're running like a lot of bitchs." I sighed and then looked at him.

"Because: they found me. And they won't stop until I'm dead."

* * *

**Well, there you go! I hope you like it, and the next chapter will be out a hell of a lot faster! Maybe sometime before Monday, The next chapter will be longer, it'll have a lot more going on, and Dean and October talk some! Oh, and the blue glow October felt on her chest is her necklace. I'll post a picture of it on my profile when I'm done here! Again: I'm really sorry about me not updating! It snowed here for close to two weeks, and with the snow, my Wi-Fi was down! But I got some writing on my stories done, and I can't wait to share them with you! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and as always, they mean the world to me, Now, every update, I like to get to know a little about my readers, so I ask three things about yourself, and I will give you three things about me:**

**About me 1: I have a Tweeter, and I Tweet way too much! Lol, if you want to follow me, or want me to follow you, just let me know! My Tweeter is: Twittdet396**

**About me 2: I just started watching "Dark Angel" and at first I didn't like it, but now I really do, and as soon as I start seeing some Jensen in it, I'm sure I'll love it!**

**About me 3: My favorite song of all time is "Yellow Submarine" By The Beatles. I know, weird song, and weird pick for me to have, but… it's the first song I ever remember hearing and learning. So it's close to my heart and I love The Beatles to no end! P.S And I can totally rock this song on Beatles Rock Band!**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you review! It doesn't matter how short or how long! Thank you, and have a great day/night!**

**~Angel**


End file.
